The New Sister (TTY B1C1)
Summary Niklaus Mikaelson, the Original vampire-werewolf hybrid, has returned to New Orleans, the city his family helped build, the city from which he and his siblings – Elijah and Rebekah – were exiled a century ago by their relentless hunter father. Drawn back by a mysterious tip that a plot is brewing against him in the supernatural melting pot that is the French Quarter, Klaus is surprised that the city still feels like home to him despite the century he’s been away. Curious as to why Klaus would return to the one place he swore he would never set foot again, Elijah follows his brother and learns that the beautiful and rebellious werewolf Hayley – Klaus’ onetime flame – has also come to the French Quarter searching for clues to her family history. Hayley has fallen into the hands of a powerful witch named Sophie Deveraux. When Sophie reveals to the Mikaelson brothers the almost unbelievable news that Hayley is carrying Klaus’ unborn child, Elijah realizes that the Original family has been given a second chance at humanity, and the redemption they desperately crave. Meanwhile across the country in Salem, a young girl by the name of Rosamund Yilmaz has visions of New Orleans and leaves her beloved town to find the cause. When Rebekah arrives in New Orleans at her brother Elijah’s insistence, she meets Hayley, who gives her some unexpected news. Concerned that her brother Klaus is up to no good, Rebekah seeks help from a reluctant Sophie. At her wits end, Hayley takes matters into her own hands, but things quickly take a dangerous turn; only to be saved by Rosamund. In the possess she awakens inner demons that has haunted the Originals for centuries. Determined to uncover Marcel’s secret weapon, Klaus stays one step ahead and executes his plan. Meanwhile, after a run-in with Marcel, Rebekah is reminded of all the anger and disappointment Klaus has caused her throughout the years. Finally, Marcel enlists a young witch named Davina’s help in his dangerous plan. Plot At the Club A dark-skinned man emerges from the shadows of a alley with a blond-haired man at his side. “The city of New Orleans,” the dark-skinned man boasts. “Is there people of all stripes and flavors from all over the country come here to party on our streets. Some are just looking for fun... some are looking for something a little darker, more dangerous. So, we invite them into my home and we give it to them.” “Oh?” the blond-haired man asks. “And how do you say that?” Smiling slyly, the dark-skinned man leads him into house and up to a balcony overlooking a party. “Then,” the dark-skinned man says. “At the stroke of midnight, everything changes, and it's time to feed.” '' ''DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! At the sound of the clock, the party stops. Several party members transform, revealing themselves as vampires. Moving as one they feed ravenously on the humans, who scream in terror. “This is how I keep my guys happy,” the dark-skinned man boast. “The occasional, all-you-can-eat buffet. My night-walkers love it. I've got 'em working hard, trying to earn one of these daylight rings. They deserve to blow off a little steam. My day-walkers, the trusted few – they just like the party.” The blond-haired man as his head nods. “It's quite an operation,” he says. “Tell me – what about the victims? Seems like a lot of graves to dig.” “Can't kill 'em all,” the dark-skinned man says. “Too many folks go missing, tourism drops. So, we heal them with a little vamp blood, erase their memory, send them on their way – no muss, no fuss.” “I'm impressed,” the blond-haired man says nodding in approval. “Nothing I didn’t learn from you back in the day,” the dark-skinned man says smiling. A vampire approaches them, dipping his head to the dark-skinned man in greetings, he nods stiffly to the other. “Marcel,” he says. “'Sup, Thierry?” the dark-skinned man – Marcel – says. “Six of our guys were killed in a bar outside of the Quarter,” Thierry reports. “Night-walkers. No one saw who.” Marcel looks at the blond-haired man next to him. “You don’t know anything about that do you?” he asks. “Do you Klaus?” Klaus shrugs. “I have no honest idea.” Meanwhile, a blond-haired woman sits in a red convertible; she checks herself in the rearview mirror, wipes a drop of blood off her cheek, smiles and keeps driving.) ……… The Arrival I arrive in New Orleans, fresh off the plane. With nothing more than a backpack and a bag full of Çok Powder, I look like most humans. But I’m not human. Buying a map from a local vendor, I explore the large city and have to admit that it’s a really beautiful place; but I’m not here to sight see. Nor am I here on vacation. I’m here on a mission. I’m here to locate my lost family, I’m here to help in any way I can, and – most importantly – I’m here to try and right the wrongs that fell on my family hundreds of years ago. Oh, I’m sorry, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Rosamund Yilmaz. Legally that’s my name, my birth name however is Rosamund Mikaelson, daughter of the world famous Mikael Mikaelson; the vampire who hunts vampires. But more about him later. I’m not in New Orleans looking for him, I’m looking for his three, only living children: Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah – my half-siblings. But how to find them in this big city is going to be quite hard. I have absolutely no idea how to find them. As I walk down the street in the French Quarter, I pass a bushy-haired man passing out flyers. “Come to Abattoir!” he shouts. “Where the party never ends!” he looks at me. “You there girl, wanna come to Abattoir?” As I take the flyer, I catch a weird scent. Wet dog. While it’s very, very faint I know what it is. His sire was sired by the Hybrid, Niklaus I believe his name is. “Where do I find this place?” I ask. “Come back here at ten tonight,” he says ignoring my question. “I’ll take you…''personally''.” Ten it is. While I wait for time to pass by, I explore the Quarter and am once again mystified by it’s beauty. It has nothing of course on Constantinople – known now to the humans as Istanbul – but its beautiful to an extent. Walking to the library I comb over the books, looking for any information I can find about the Mikaelson’s. But I find nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. Bubcus. When the clock dings ten, I rise to go to the club. Stashing my backpack and sack in a simple invisibly spell – though I keep a handful of dust in my pocket in face something happens – I walk to the club. When I arrive I see that there is a long line of people also waiting. The bushy-haired man from before stamps my hand and lets me in. Light dance from the ceiling, and loud music plays. There’s a bar with people lined up drinking. Severs walking around, holding out dishes full of food. Thank goodness I look like I’m eighteen – sometimes older – or else I don’t know how else I would get in. “Lovin’ the party?” a voice says behind me. I turn around and come face to face with a dark-skinned bald man. He looks to be in the late twenties early thirties and has dark, devilish eyes. The wet dog scent radiates from him. His sire must be Niklaus; also known as the Hybrid because he is both werewolf and vampire. “I’m a little bit over whelmed,” I confess. “Where are you from?” he asks, shouting over the music. “Salem,” I say. “Oh?” he says curiously. “Really?” “Yeah, I lived a very…sheltered life. I have virtually no idea about clubs.” “Really?” he snaps his fingers and the bushy-haired man from before appears at his side. “This is my boy Diego,” he says. “Diego this is…” “Rose,” I say holding out my hand. “Nice to meet you,” he says, grinning a little bit to nicely. “Why don’t you show Rose around. And then get her ready for the special surprise tonight at midnight?” “Alright.” Taking my hand he leads me over other bar. “Whatta you want?” he asks. “A soda?” I ask. He laughs. “You don’t want something a little bit stronger?” “For now? No.” “Soda it is.” The bar tender brings us our drinks and Diego turns to me. “So,” he says. “Tell me about yourself. You’re accent, it’s seems…foreign.” “I was born in Turkey,” I say, choosing my words carefully. “MY mother had me…out of wedlock.” “Oh, so you’ve gotta daddy issues?” “More or less,” I say. “But I never knew the man. I only knew of him.” “And what of him?” “He was a hard man, but also a powerful warrior. He already had a family…” “So you’re here looking for them? Why?” “I-I just wanna get to know them,” I confess. “Nothing more.” He nods and sips his drink. For the next two hours we talk, I learn some interesting thing about him. Such as his parents were killed when he was young and he’s been taking care of his sister alone for as long as he can remember. Around eleven fifty-five he dissapears, leaving me alone. DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! Suddenly the music stops and the almost-bald man appears. “We’ve had a good night,” he says. “And now it’s time for a midnight snack.” Snack? I think. The answer soon become apparent as an hour of horror begins. One third of the people who I thought were patrons are really vampires that leap forward and begin to feed on the humans. I watch with horror as body after body drops as they feed. This is disgusting! Leaping from my seat I melt into the crowd of screaming patrons who try to escape. The doors are locked. I hear laughing behind me and I look up, my eyes widen. Standing in the balcony with the bald man with a blond-haired man. They seem to be friends because they are laughing and joking with each other. They seem to enjoy these people suffering and running for this lives. Looking around I find a door and run out of it…only to run into Diego. “Where are you going?” he asks. I step back. “I-I must go,” I whisper trying to leave, he grabs my arm. “But you’ll miss…dinner,” he says, his face transforming and his fangs appearing. I should of known! “You’re not going anywhere,” he sneers, lunging for me. I thrust out my hand, summoning my power. "S''ıkmak''!" I shout. Squeeze. He howls with pain as an invisible force squeezes his skull. “Y-You’re a witch?” he groans. “More or less,” I say. Using my power, I throw him against several walls. “And don’t you forget it.” Letting him go, I use my vampire speed to disappear. Well, so much for my first night in New Orleans. I was almost eaten and almost found my half-brother. Perfect. Getting my things I go to a hotel and pay for a room for the night. Tomorrow I’m finding my siblings and nothing is going to stop me. ……… The Sister Cometh The blond-haired woman parks her car in front of the Mikaelson mansion, talking on her phone as she gets out. Inside, a dark-haired woman who’s been exploring hears something and walks warily down the stairs. “Elijah,” the blond-haired woman snaps. “If not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get me back to this godforsaken city, then well done. I'm here, and I'm worried. Now pick up before I kick in your bloody door.” She walks up the front steps and opens the door. She walks in as the dark-haired woman comes down the stairs, wielding a fire iron. “Who the hell are you?” she asks. “Oh, you must be the maid,” the blond-haired woman says. “My bags are in the car – get them, will you?” The dark-haired woman smiles wryly and puts down the iron poker. “Hello. Not the maid,” she says. '' ''The blond-haired woman nods. “Right. You're that werewolf girl my brother, Klaus, knocked up. I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet. It's Hayley, isn't it?” “You have your brother's manners,” Hayley says. “And his temper, too,” Rebekah remarks. “So watch it. Where's Elijah?” “Beats me. He's long gone.” Rebekah freezes. “What do you mean, ‘long gone’?” “Well,” Hayley. “One minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into – he was all poetic about how we're family – and then Klaus told me he bailed. Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire.” Rebekah glares at her. “Elijah is not just any vampire, and he doesn't break promises. Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like. Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!” '' ''Klaus opens a pair of doors and enters the room. “Enough with all the shouting,” Klaus says. “Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?” Rebekah shrugs. “They were very rude.” She thinks back last night: walking into a pool hall and then impaling vampires violently with a pool stick. “Trying to victimize a poor,” she says sorrowfully. “Innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends.” “I do have friends,” Klaus snaps. “I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you? Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the 'King of the Quarter' now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you.” “I don't care about Marcel or his rules,” Rebekah snaps. “Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him?” “Perhaps he's on holiday…or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well, go on. Take a look around. You remember this house as well as I.” Rebekah, who had gotten up to leave the room, turns back to Klaus. “I remember everything,” she whispers. “Well, he wasn't good enough for you,” Klaus says simply. “No one was ever good enough for me, Nik, you made sure of that. Now where is Elijah?” Klaus' phone starts buzzing. He checks it, stands and moves to leave. “Where are you going?” Rebekah asks. “It appears the night is not quite over, yet,” Klaus answers. “I’m off for another drink with Marcel.” “Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece,” Rebekah says. “I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together.” “I know you don't have many friends Rebekah,” Klaus remarks. “But what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the 'how' so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today.” Klaus turns and walks to the door, but pauses before he leaves. “Oh, and welcome home, little sister.” The door shuts behind him and Rebekah turns on the spot, contemplating what he's said. She sees Hayley sitting on a landing above. “You, wolf girl,” she says. “I’m going to search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil brother has done to my good one. You're helping.” The girls walk down a spiral staircase. “The governor here had lots of secret rooms,” she says as they walk. “I'll show you his favorite.” They arrive in a dusty, cobwebbed cellar room. Hayley spies the coffins that Klaus keeps his siblings daggered in. “You think Klaus killed him,” Hayley whispers in realization. Rebekah turns to face her. “We can't be killed, silly girl. That doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box, until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah. This one's mine.” “He keeps your coffin on standby,” Hayley says incredulously. “He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him,” Rebekah sighs. “Elijah's isn't here – he must've stashed him elsewhere.” “I feel sick,” Hayley groans. “Welcome to the family, love. You should've run the second you realized Elijah was gone.” Hayley crosses her arms. “Yeah, well, the witches have put some sort of hex on me. As long as I'm carrying this baby, I can't leave New Orleans. If I do, they kill me.” “Well, knowing Klaus, he's planning a box for you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tum. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks, trust me. You'd best find a way to break that hex and run.” Rebekah goes off to continue her search, leaving Hayley to consider what she's said. Meanwhile in Abattoir, Marcel looks over the body count. “Only ten and the others are to be healed,” he commands to his fellow vampires. They nod. Just then Diego appears at his side, holding his head; beaten and bruised. “Diego!” he gasps. “What the hell happened?” “You know that girl Rose?” he groans. Marcel nods. “Well she was a witch…and she used magic.” Marcel frowns. “I wonder why she didn’t pick it up,” he murrmers to himself. “What?” Diego asks. “Nothing,” Marcel says. “But you get some night walkers and hunt that girl. I want her brought her, alive thought.” Nodding griming Diego leaves the building. A new witch, Marcel thinks as he walks down the hallways. This is very…interesting. ……… Watching I walk down the streets of the French Quarter, trying to think. Last night didn't go well, like at all but how am I to find them? Just then I catch a familiar scent: wet dog. But it’s not like Niklaus’, its feminine. Turing around, I see a lone female walking towards a herb shop. I smell the air again, uh-huh there is no mistaking it. She’s a werewolf alright. Even from this distance I can hear a faint heartbeat coming from her belly. She’s pregnant. My dream comes back to me. The crescent moon, a howling wolf, the flur-de-lis and the heart beat…it all makes sense now and my duty is clear. I must watch and protect this girl along with her baby. Maybe she can also help me find Elijah Mikaelson and his siblings? The female-wolf walks up to a shop front right when the shopkeeper appears to be leaving. “Hey, hey!” she shouts. “We're closed,” the woman says. “Sorry.” “I just need one teeny, tiny little herb,” she says. “Please?” “Which herb?” “Crushed aconite flower.” “Wolfsbane?” the woman gasps. “That's a poison. You're gonna kill a wolf?” “Just a little one.” “Give me a minute.” The women goes s back into the shop. After a few seconds she comes back, holding a phial in her hand. “Cut it with jimson weed,” she instructs. “A few drops in some hot tea – that should do it.” female-wolf hands her some money. “Here.” The woman refuses it. “It's an ugly town for wolves. You're doing the right thing.” female-wolf walks away, as she does so the woman picks up her phone and calls someone. “Hey,” she whispers. “Wanna gain points? Tell Marcel there's a werewolf in the Quarter.” In the bushes, I see the whole thing. Oh no, I think in horror. She’s going to kill the baby…and then that women is going to kill her! Waiting until she’s gone, I follow her. ……… The Witch Sophie Deveraux is scrubbing a table inside the restaurant when the door shuts suddenly and she hears the whoosh of a vampire running unseen. She walks cautiously, listening for further sounds. “Hello? Seriously, Marcel?” Sophie scoffs. “Trying to scare me? I had nothing to do with the attack on your guys last night!” Some hanging pots start moving behind Sophie, as though a wind has passed through them, and she turns around. She walks toward them slowly, then grabs a knife, which she lifts in time for Rebekah to appear and grab her raised, knife-wielding arm. “Sophie Deveraux,” Rebekah says. “My brother, Elijah, told me about you. Know who I am?” “Yeah, I know,” Sophie says. “Then you know we need to talk.” Rebekah and Sophie talk while walking among the burial vaults of the cemetery. “So, if I had to guess, knowing Klaus's history, Elijah has a dagger in his chest,” Rebekah says. “It's a magical object, you're a witch. Do a locator spell, locate the dagger, locate Elijah.” “I can't use magic,” Sophie says. “It’s punishable by death – Marcel's rules.” “Marcel?” Rebekah scoffs. “What do you think I'm going to do to you if you don't give me what I want?” “Not much,” Sohpie says smugly. “I've been linked, so anything you do to me, you do to Hayley.” “Who?” Sophie gives her a significant look. “Oh,” Rebekah says in realization. “Right the mumzy. Well, luckily for you, Elijah seems to care about her, otherwise I'd break your neck right here. How did Marcel get so bloody powerful, anyway? He wasn't like this when I left a hundred years ago.” “Marcel has a way to tell whenever there's magic done in the Quarter,” Sophie says. “The 'how' isn't relevant.” “I'll tell you what's not bloody relevant,” Rebekah snapps. “a coven of witches who can't do magic. Here's an idea: move away.” “We practice ancestral magic,” Sophie explains. “This cemetery is filled with the remains of our witch ancestors. Without access to them, we're powerless. If we run, we're leaving our legacy behind – our home, our family.” Rebekah rolls her eyes. “Well, family's overrated. Look at me. I'm back in a city that's given me nothing but heartache, looking for a brother who's hell-bent on protecting a baby I don't care about.” “I find that hard to believe,” Sohpie says. “You're here, aren't you?” “I'm here for Elijah,” Rebekah says quickly. “The instant I find him, I'm gone. He was the one who idiotically believed this baby would be Niklaus' redemption. And now he's missing, probably at the hands of Klaus himself. And you were foolish enough to believe that Elijah could convince Klaus to go against Marcel, when everyone knows that they have a history.” “Klaus sired Marcel,” Sophie grumbles. “I'm aware.” “You don't understand,” Rebekah says. “Marcel is not just some guy that Klaus turned into a vampire. Klaus loved him like a son. Klaus saw himself in the boy. He remembered how our father used to beat him. He, too, was the bastard child of a man who saw him as nothing but a beast. And that is why your plan will fail. All you've done if bring back together two long-lost souls. Without Elijah between them, who knows what they'll do.” Rebekah walks off, while Sophie absorbs what Rebekah has said. ……… The New Guy Marcel and Klaus walk into a garage. “You take me to the nicest places,” Klaus says smiling. Thierry and Diego open the doors of a car. Two people, Tina and Josh, are lying in the car. Marcel turns to them. “Welcome to the land of the newly dead. I won't waste your time.” He turns to Thierry. “I trust you filled them in?” “To be honest, not much in the way of potential here,” Thierry grumbles. “Yeah, well, I just lost six night-walkers,” Marcel says. “and I got holes to fill. I'll keep this quick. That itch you feel? That's the need to feed coming on strong, a hunger for human blood. Drink it – you're a vampire. Don't – you die. Again. This time for good. Right here in a body bag.” He turns to Klaus. “Hey, what do you think, cute dorky girl or gay best friend” “Dealer's choice,” Klaus says with a smile. Marcel nods. “Dealer's choice, okay.” Digging around in his locket, he shows them a gold coin. “Whoever picks up this coin gets to live forever. The other one dies.” He lays down the coin between them. “Go!” Josh looks to the Tina. She grabs the coin. “How could you!?” he gasps. “Get over it, Josh,” Tina hisses. “It’s not like I had a choice. You would've done the same thing, but you're such a little—” Before she can finish, Marcel kills Tina by breaking her neck. “Let her die in cold storage,” Marcel tells Thierry. “Got a thing about people who betray their own friends. C'mon. Let's go for a ride.” Rebekah watches from a balcony above as Klaus loads Josh into her car, and Marcel talks on his cell phone. “Even after all you've achieved, you're still scared of him,” Rebekah says appearing behind him. “I'm not scared of anyone,” Marcel says sharply. She looks him in the eyes. “If I find out you know where Elijah is, you needn't fear Klaus – I'll kill you myself.” Marcel smiles faintly. “Nostalgia's a blast and all, but I can't help you. It was nice seeing you, though. Good luck finding what you're looking for.” Turning he jumps off the balcony. Marcel walks into a bar, his eyes searching the place until he spots Klaus sitting at the bar. “I know that face,” Klaus says. “Woman trouble.” “You’re a brute you know that?” Marcel asks. “Why didn't you tell me your sister's back in town?” Klaus shrugs. “Well, I thought it would be more amusing for you to find out for yourself.” “Is there anything else that I need to know?” “Only that she's grown considerably more insane in the last century.” “Or maybe that it was her who killed my guys?” Klaus shrugs. “Doubtful. Unless that biker bar is frequented by small-town, high school quarterbacks, I can't imagine she'd be interested.” Marcel's phone rings and he answers it. Klaus listens with his vampire hearing. “Yeah?” “Just got a tip – someone saw a werewolf in Bienville Park.” “Get a couple night-walkers to run it down. Bring me back its head.” He hangs up, Klaus smirks. “Well, I guess that solves the mystery of the murdered riffraff. At least my sister's in the clear.” Marcel shrugs. “About that. I don't have time for Mikaelson family drama. You're my guest – keep your sister in line.” Klaus responds, his voice rising as Marcel leaves. “I'd have a greater chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw!” '' ……… A Damsel In Distress I stand in the shadows, watching the girl—Hayley—sit alone on a bench. Even though I’m several meters from her, I can hear and see everything she does. In her right hand she holds a diet coke, while from her pocket she produces a vial of green liquid. Even from this distance I can smell what it is: wolfbane. What is she doing with it? “Come on, Hayley,” she says to herself. “One upset stomach and all this stupid drama is ancient history.” ''No! No! No! ''I want to scream at her, ''don’t do it! I hold my breath as she lifts the cup to her lips, closing her eyes. When opens them and looks at the cup. Sighing deeply, she turns the cup over, emptying it of its components before dropping it do the ground. “I may not want it,” she says as she crushes it under her food. “But that doesn’t condom murder.” SNAP! We both freeze as a twig snaps nearby. Sniffing the air, I utter a low growl. Vampires, and by the smell of them; not to friendly. Hayley stands up, looking around, then turns to find a vampire right in front of her. He smiles at her, bearing his fangs. “Dumb move, coming into the Quarter,” he says. “You’re coming with me, wolf.” Hayley glares at him. “You know what, I have had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do.” She stomps on his foot as hard as she can and he roars in pain. She spins around, only to be faced with two more vampires. “Really bad move,” they say, making their fangs appear. She looks around franticly but she has nowhere to go. She’s also defenseless, since it’s not a full moon she can’t turn. One of them grabs her arm, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight. I have to help her. In the space of a micro-second, I’ve leap in front of them. “Leave her alone,” I hiss, pushing one out of the way. They all laugh, while Hayley looks at me with wide eyes. “Oh look,” one says. “A little girl.” He leers at me. “You know what…I was a little bit hungry.” I smirk. “Then you’re going to have a long wait.” Reaching into my pouch I get a handful of Çok Powder. “''Eriyik''!” I command throwing it at his face. Melt! He howls in pain as the powder eats away as his skin like acid; in less than a minaite he’s nothing more than a puddle with bones that slowly disappear. His fellow vampires look at me in shock. “She’s a witch!” one of them shouts. “You’re only one-third right,” I say, running at vampire speed and snapping his neck. I turn to the other who tries to run away, he doesn’t make it far. Shoving my hand through his chest I rip out his heart. “And I thought the people of the south had good manners,” I say dropping it. “Guess I was wrong.” I turn to Hayley. “Are you alright?” She nods, still gaping in shock. “H-How did you do that?” she gasps. “It’s a long story,” I say. “And I doubt you have the patients to hear it. You’re Hayley correct?” I hold out my hand. “I’m Rosamund, but you can call me Rose.” She looks at my hand, still red with blood. “Er…never mind,” I say wiping my hand on my pants. “W-Who are you?” she gasp. Looking both ways I lean in close, making my eyes glow yellow. “I’m a friend,” I whisper before stepping back and changing back to normal. “Listen, I was wondering if you can help me.” “H-H-How?” she chokes. “I’m looking for a man named Elijah Mikaelson.” That snaps her out of her shocked trance. “How do you know Elijah?” she asks, a little tightly. “He’s my brother,” I say. Her eyes get as big as plates. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.” “I wish,” I say true fully. “Listen, I need to find him; do you know where he is?” “I’m sorry I don’t,” she says sorrowfully. “B-But I think his siblings might know.” “Can you take me to them?” She looks at me curiously. “What do you want with Elijah?” “Like I said it’s a long story,” I repeat. “But you’re helping me a bunch.” Gathering the bodies around us, I take out another handful of my powder. “Take my hand,” I say, holding out to her. Carefully, she does what she’s told. “Bizi götür Mikaelson Mansion!” I command, throwing it on the ground. A blue cloud engulfs us, she screams in shock as we disappear in the blink of an idea. ……… Klaus throws a final body onto a small pile in the front courtyard while he berates Rebekah for her behavior. “You've done enough, don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door?” “If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed,” she snaps. “And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect your child, so that it could save you from your selfish, rotten self. But you obviously don't give a damn about the child or Elijah, because what have you done to honor it?” Klaus glares at her. “I have done everything. Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From Day One, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which, as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control.” He grabs the vampire that's still alive from the pile. “And this one – I'm gonna drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight. He drags the vampire into the house; Rebekah follows him inside. Then he stops. “Speaking of which, have you seen Hayley?” ……… All in the Family We appear at the end of a driveway. Hayley jumps in shock. “How did you do that?” she asks. “Çok Powder,” I say showing her my bag. “Speaking of which I gotta make some more; I’m almost out.” Heaving the bodies over my shoulders, I walk with her down the road that leads to the mansion. “So Rosamund,” she says slowly. “That’s a strange name.” “It means ‘the purest rose’,” I explain. “Seeing how my mother gave birth to me in a rose field it’s kind of appropriate.” She blanches. “So I gotta know,” she blurts out. “How are you related to Elijah? I-I mean you don’t look like any of his siblings. You look…look…” “Colored?” I finish for her. “You can go ahead and say it. My mother is Turkish. That explains my almond skin and auburn hair. The only thing that is out fathers is my eyes.” “Oh, so you’re a half-sister.” “Yes,” I say nodding. “We share the same father.” She flinches. “You might not want to tell them that,” she whispers. “Why?” before she can answer the door to the Mansion opens and two figures appear in the doorway? One is male and the other is female. The female is very beautiful but her lips seem to be positioned in what appears to be a eternal pout; while the male has what looks like a permante scowl. “Behold,” Hayley whispers as they approach. “Two of the world famous Mikaelsons.” “Two Mikaelsons?” I whisper back. “Where is the third?” “Where the hell where you?” the male roars at her. “We’ve been worried sick and searched the whole Quarter twice!” Hayley crosses her arms and glares at him. “I don’t answer to you Klaus,” she snarls. “And if you must know…I was with my new friend Rose.” Friend? I think in surprise. The one named Klaus and the female notice me for the first time. “Friend huh?” Klaus sneers. He looms over me, his eyes narrowed. “And what is you business being with her?” I feel my insides withering under his gaze, but I force myself to stand tall. “I’m looking for the one named Elijah Mikaelson,” I say with my chin raised. Klaus and the female look at each other. Then, before I can blink he has me pinned to the wall; his hands on my throat. “Klaus!” Hayley shouts. “Stop!” She moves towards me but the female holds him back. “What do you want with Elijah?” Klaus snarls. “You have till the count of ten to answer. One…two…five…nine…” Enough of this. Digging around in my bag, I get some Çok Powder and throw it at his face. “Eriyik!” I command. He howls in rage as the powder burns his face; only with him it doesn’t turn him into a puddle. His face however does change: fang appear and his eyes glow yellow. “You will witch,” he growls, getting ready to lunge at me. “You’re going to regret that.” I thrust out my hand, and he freezes. “I came here to talk,” I says. “I’m looking for Elijah Mikaelson because I want to give him a letter.” “A letter?” the female says. “Is that all?” I nod. Turing my attention from Klaus, I turn to the girl. “Do you know where I can find him?” before she can answer, Klaus appears behind me and sharply twists my head to the side; snapping my neck. “KLAUS!” the female and Hayley scream. “What was that for?” “I don’t if she’s our long lost sister,” he retorts. “She’s obviously a spy and…” the words die on his lips as I begin to stir. Slowly I stand up and snap my neck back in place. “That was rude,” I say massaging my throat. “And by the way, you’re right.” “About what?” the female asks. “About me being your long lost sister.” I decide to bit the bullet. “My name is Rosamund Yilmaz, that is my legal name though. By birth however; my name is Rosamund Mikaelson.” They both stare at me with wide eyes. “Impossible!” Klaus protests. “Our mother had only seven children!” “I-I’m not you’re mothers,” I say steadily. “I’m your sister…through your father.” The female and Hayley both gasp while Klaus’s face darkens. “Impossible!” he hisses at me. Then he leans in close, looking into my eyes; he blanches. “It’s like looking at him in life,” he whisper in horror. I have no idea what that means, the blond-haired woman does. Before I can blink she’s grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me out of the way from Klaus’ claw-like grasp. “Klaus don’t!” she shouts. “She’s His daughter!” he roars. “Get out of my way!” the blond-haired woman look at me. “C-Can you give us a moment?” I nod. Using my vampire speed I run outside and sit on the steps. My lip quivers. Have I traveled so far to find a star only to have it explode in my face? Suddenly I can hear their fight outside. “Klaus calm down!” I hear the blond-haired woman shout. “Just calm down!” “Did you hear what she said?” he roars. “She’s His daughter. I could handle it if she was out beloved mothers but no, she’s His daughter. Of all people she’s His!” “That doesn’t mean she’s bad,” the blond-haired woman says. “I-I mean she might not even be his.” “Oh she is,” Klaus sneers. “I looked into her eyes and saw a kindred spirit of our father! She’s not coming in here again!” “Excuse me,” a voice suddenly says, I recognize it as Hayley’s. “But I don’t really care about your mommy and daddy issues. What I do care about, is Rose. She saved my life and in wolf culture that means that I owe her.” “Speaking of you,” Klaus says coldly. “Hayley, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place? Answer me!” “Leave her be,” the blond-haired woman says. “You wanna know what I was doing?” Hayley snarls. “I was buying poison, so I could put your little baby out of its misery.” There’s a whoosh followed by a bang and gasping noises. “Nik!” the blond-haired woman howls. “NIK! Stop it!” there’s another whoosh, followed by coughing and spluttering. “Go to hell Klaus!” Hayley screams before stomping up the stairs. I then here a slap. “Keep your hands off her!” the blond-haired woman shouts. “She is pregnant, for God's sake! All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it you try to kill her? It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted.” There is silence for a moment. “I gave Elijah to Marcel,” Klaus whispers. “What?!” the blond-haired woman shrieks. “Marcel was nervous,” Klaus explains. “It’s bad enough one Original returned to town, but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so... I gave him a peace offering.” “You bartered our brother?” the blond-haired woman shrieks in horror. “I have a plan,” Klaus says. “Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that that baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care.” There is silence again. “Wait a second Klaus,” the blond-haired woman says. “I do care but we have bigger…predicament. Something more important than Elijah, Marcel and Hayley.” “And what’s that?” Klaus asks. “That girl sitting on the porch.” “Didn’t you hear me?” he asks tightly. “I don’t want her anywhere in this house. I don’t want her anywhere near me.” “Klaus she is our answer,” the blond-haired woman says. “Think about it. You saw how powerful she is, she can watch over Hayley while we work.” “I don’t want her anywhere near Hayley,” Klaus growls. “Well too bad, she’s already saved her life and like she said; she owes her now. Listen Nik you don’t have to like her, nor do you even have to like her. But if she is who she claims to be, then that means that she is our sister none the less. Remember what Elijah always said: there is Power in Family.” There is silence and I hold my breath. Suddenly the door opens behind me and I turn. Klaus and the blond-haired woman stand behind me. Klaus glares at me, while the blond-haired smiles faintly. “What’s your name girl?” she asks. “R- Rosamund,” I stammer. “B-But you can call me Rose.” “Alright Rose I’m Rebekah,” she gestures to Klaus. “This wonderful gentleman is Niklaus.” “W-Where is the other one?” I ask. “And why does the man named Marcel have him?” they look at each other. “What are you exactly?” Rebekah asks. “For the most part witch,” I say. “But…” she asks. “But I’m also werewolf and vampire.” I make my eyes glow blue, and reveal my fangs. “A witch that’s a vampire and a werewolf?” she gasps and then turns to her brother. “Is this your doing?” He doesn’t even answer her, his eyes at on me. “Until Elijah is found we have only your word that you’re out sister,” Rebekah says. “And so you will get the full Mikaelson treatment.” She gestures for me to follow her into the large mansion. Leading me up the stairs, she opens the door to a large bedroom. “You will be staying here,” she says as I look around. “I’ll give you some money tomorrow so that you can get some clothes.” I run my hand over the headboard. “Thank you,” I whisper. “For everything.” “Don’t thank us yet,” Klaus says, speaking for the first time. He stalks over to me, glaring down his nose. “Listen up and listen well,” he growls. “If I even smell treachery, or if you threaten that baby I’d care how powerful you may be or what Elijah says. I will tear your heart out with my own hands and feed it to you. Understand?” I swallow, but force myself to look him in the eyes. “I understand perfectly,” I say. “But you don’t worry about me. I will only be here for as long as necessary. Then I will leave and you’ll never worry about me again.” He nods grimly and then disappears with his vampire speed. Rebekah looks at me. “He always has such a way with words.” She turns to leave, but then stops and turns back to me. “How old were you…before you Changes?” “Sixteen,” I say. “Where is your mother?” “Dead,” I say quickly. “Killed when I was ten by your own.” “Oh, I’m sorry.” “You don’t have to apologize,” I say quickly. “MY mother made her choice and paid for it. She wasn’t ashamed and neither am I.” “You’re very grown up for a sixteen year old.” “I had to grow up quickly,” I sigh. She shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot. “W-Well good night.” “Good night.” She closes the door behind her and I hear here footsteps echoing down the hall and out the door. Well, I’ve finally found my family and…they aren’t exactly what I thought they’d be. Rebekah is kind – to an extent – and Klaus, well he hates my guts. But why? I’ve done nothing to him. My mind goes back to when he flinched when I mentioned our father and how he tried to kill me. Maybe they have problems, but then again what does that have to do with me? I sigh and sit on the bed. Was coming here a bad idea? No, no it wasn't. I’m here on a mission and nothing will get in my way of fulfilling it.” ……… Everything is Mine Marcel brings a bottle of wine to a table and sits with Cami. “I sent everyone home for the night,” he says. “I am your humble host.” Cami smiles shyly. “Oh…okay. Extra points for flair.” “And the night's just started. What made you decide to come?” “Everyone deserves a chance.” Suddenly the doors of the restaurant swing wide open and Rebekah bursts inside. “You lied to me,” she snarles. “Where's my brother?” “Hello to you, too,” Marcel says calmly. “Cami, Rebekah – Rebekah, Cami.” Rebekah regards her stiffly. “I see you still have a thing for blondes.” “Hey–” Cami protests. Rebekah grabs Marcel by the neck and vampire speeds him across the room, slamming him against the wall. “Tell me where Elijah is,” she hisses. Cami leaps to her feet. “What the hell is going on?” Rebekah ignores her. “Tell me where he is or I will kill you!” Marcel merely looks at Rebekah; there is a brief flash of the time they had passionately kissed, as though Marcel has sent the memory to her deliberately. “No,” he says calmly. “You won't.” Slowly, Rebekah backs off, releasing him. “Perhaps you're right…” she whispers. After a moment's silence, Rebekah vamp-speeds over to Cami and pins her by the throat against the wall. “But I will kill her.” Marcel jumps. “Let her go. You won. I'll take you to see Elijah.” Rebekah waits another moment, then releases Cami, who gasps for air. “What the hell are you people?” she whispers. Marcel gently takes her by the shoulders, his eyes begin to glow and as he compels her. “Shh, it's okay,” he whispers. “Go home, forget all this, and just know that I will make it up to you. I promise.” Cami stands up and leaves. Marcel turns to Rebekah. “You wanna see Elijah? Fine. Follow me.” Rebekah follows him out of the restaurant. Marcel opens the door to an attic and enters, Rebekah following behind him. She sees Elijah's coffin, and moves to enter the room but cannot – she is magically barred entry. “Invite me in,” she commands. “Gotta ask the lady of the house,” Marcel says smiling. “Davina, come on out, sweetheart.” A short, dark-haired girl emerges from the shadows and stands at Marcel's side. “Invite her in,” Marcel whispers. “Come in,” Davina says. The magical barrier broken, Rebekah enters, strides over to Elijah's coffin and opens it to find her brother inside. She grabs the dagger and starts to pull it out. “I wouldn't do that,” Davina says. Rebekah, magically compelled, shoves the dagger back in. She turns around and looks at Davina. “Who the hell are you?” Davina ignores her and instead turns to Marcel. “She's an old one, isn't she?” she asks. “Yeah,” Marcel says nodding. “Rebekah is an Original, which means she can't be killed.” Davina frowns. “She doesn't seem very nice.” Marcel smiles faintly. “She can be…at times. But she hasn't been very nice to me tonight.” Davina turns to Rebekah. “Then I'm afraid it's time for you to leave.” Without moving a muscle, Davina magically propels Rebekah across the room, slamming her against walls several times before sending her through a door, which shuts behind her. Rebekah awakens in a bed, Marcel standing at the end of it. “Welcome back Rebekah,” he says. “You were out for quite a while.” “Where am I?” Rebekah gasps. “How'd I get here?” Marcel shrugs. “You upset Davina,” he says. “I'm glad you two finally got to meet. Now you know what you're dealing with.” Rebekah looks around. “Is this my old room?” “Oh, it's mine now. Just like this town is mine, Davina's mine, and Elijah is mine until I feel like giving him back. What was once yours, what was once your brother's – it's now mine.” He turns and walks toward the door, turning back to Rebekah to say one last thing. “And don't ever touch Cami again.” Meanwhile in Mikaelson Mansion, Klaus enters Hayley's room while she's still sleeping. He watches her for a moment, then reaches into her bag, withdrawing from it the vial of wolfsbane. He opens it and lifts it to his nose to smell, when Hayley speaks. “I didn't use it,” she whispers. “Y-You're awake,” he stammers. “I could barely sleep anyway,” Hayley says. “This house is like a freaking swamp sauna.” She sits up in bed while Klaus stares out the window. “What stopped you?” Klaus asks. “You could have been free of all of this…of me.” Hayley looks away for a moment and then sighs. “Yeah, well…it’s not that simple. While I fought of thought vampres – before Rose saved me – I – I realized I wasn't just protecting myself. Maybe it has to do with the fact that my birth parents gave me up, and my adopted parents kicked me out. All I know is push came to shove, and…I realized I wouldn't let anyone hurt it.” Klaus looks at her. “I'm beginning to think we're a lot alike, you and I. We're both castoffs who have learned to fight when we're backed into a corner.” “Well, we're backed into a corner now,” Hayley says smiling faintly. “Ah, that we are,” Klaus says. “It's time to fight…little wolf.” “This whole thing with Marcel, Hayley says. “The deal you have with the witches, trying to take him down, take what's his – Rebekah told me that you two once loved each other like family. What happened?” Klaus sighs. “I made Marcel everything that he is. I treated him like a son. And when my father chased me and my family from New Orleans a hundred years ago, we believed Marcel was killed – we each mourned him, in our own way. Yet, when I returned, I found not only had he survived, he had thrived. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything my family had built and make it his own. Now, he is living in our home, he is sleeping in our beds. That 'M' he stamps everywhere... it's not for 'Marcel'. It's for 'Mikaelson'. I want it all back, and if I have to push him out to get it, then that's exactly what I'll do. I'll have someone see to the air conditioning.” After gently placing a hand on Hayley's shoulder, Klaus backs away and moves to leave. “She’s not evil you know,” she whispers. Klaus looks at her. “You wouldn’t understand,” he mutters. Leaving her room and he hurries down the stairs, only to meet Rebekah as she enters the front door. “You were right,” Rebekah says nodding. “The girl, Cami – she's the key. Marcel likes her, and because of that I got to see the secret weapon of his that you've been going on about.” “Well, don't stand on ceremony,” Klaus asks. “What is it?” “It's not a 'what', it's a 'who',” she says. “A girl, Davina. She can't be more than sixteen, and I have never felt power like that.” “A witch,” Klaus says slowly. “She's not just any witch,” Rebekah says. “She's something I've never seen before, something beyond powerful, and now because of you she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him.” “Where is she?” Rebekah pauses to think, then frowns. “That clever bitch. I don't know.” “What's wrong?” Klaus asks. “She wiped my memory of the location!” Rebekah cries. “Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original, and you handed our brother to him! How many times will Elijah forgive you? How long until his hope for your redemption finally dies? “I did what I had to do!” Klaus shouts. “Marcel took our home!” “And our home is worthless without family,” Rebekah counters. “I am finding Elijah – whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?” “Whatever it takes,” Klaus says in agreement. Meanwhile across town, Marcel enters the attic; Davina is drawing at an easel. She turns when Marcel draws near. “I'm sorry about that unpleasantness,” he says. Davina shrugs. “She doesn't scare me. None of them do.” “I didn't think they would,” Marcel says smiling. “But, the thing is, it seems like they're here to stay.” “They don't belong here,” Davina snaps. “Might be kinda tough to convince them of that,” Marcel sighs. “Which is why I need to ask you for a favor. I'm gonna need you to figure out how we kill an Original.” Characters Main * Rosamund Yilmaz-Mikaelson * Bethany Stewart * Hayley Marshall * Davina Claire * Niklaus Mikaelson * Elijah Mikaelson * Rebekah Mikaelson * Marcel Gerard * Camille O'Connell Recurring * Sophie Deveraux * Isaac Klentwood Trivia * Introduces Rosamund Yilmaz who is revealed to be the half-sister to Niklaus, Rebekah and Elijah. * Episode Based on: House of the Rising Son. * Antagonists: Marcel and Davina. * Narrator: Niklaus Mikaelson. * This episode marks the first appearances of Josh, Celeste and Katie. * It was hinted that Marcel likely would have spared both Josh and his friend Tina, had neither of them chosen to save themselves by picking up the coin and betraying the other. * Rebekah meets Hayley, Sophie, Davina and Camille for the first time. * Hayley contemplates aborting her pregnancy with wolfsbane so as to negate the hex the witches placed on her and allow her to escape the Quarter. * It was stated in this episode that aconite (wolfsbane) can induce miscarriage in pregnant werewolves. * Similar to how the pilot was told from Klaus's perspective, and Always and Forever was told from Elijah's perspective, this episode was told from Rebekah's point of view. Body Count * 6 unnamed vampires - heart extraction, killed by Roasamund and Rebekah. * Josh - head snapped, killed by Klaus (as a human). * Tina - head snapped, killed by Klaus (as ahuman). * Tina - heart extraction, killed by Marcel (as an "undead" vampire in transition). Category:The Trybrid Series